Arrow Aeronautics
DISCLAIMER THIS IS A FANFIC OF AN AIRLINE MADE BY MAJORETE Arrow Aeronautics was an American low-cost carrier, headquartered in Montipiler, Vermont, that operated regularly scheduled domestic and international flights in the Eastern United States, Mexico and Canada during the 1990s. The company was founded in 1992 and was known for its sometimes dangerous cost-cutting measures. All of the airline's planes were purchased used from other airlines, very little training was provided to workers, and contractors were used for maintenance and other services. The company quickly developed a reputation for its lax safety. In 1995, the military refused Arrow Aeronautics bid to fly military personnel over safety worries, and officials at the FAA wanted the airline to be grounded. History The Airline was founded in February 1991 in Montipiler, Vermont, and commenced operations in November of the same year. The federal state provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough to buy 19 brand new MD-80's AA operated nearly 12 daily flights, On Jue 23,AA suffered its highest-profile incident when Flight 618, a MD-82 flying from Montipiler to Cancun with a stopover to Houston, exploded into mid air, killing all 149 persons on board. The crash's cause is still uknown. The resulting investigation revealed numerous systemic flaws, and ultimately faulted AA, After the crash, many of AA's other cost-cutting practices came under scrutiny. One of its planes flew 140 times despite a leaky hydraulic system, and another flew 31 times with malfunctioning weather radar. Another plane was allowed to fly despite engine rust that went unnoticed during its refit; it caught fire a few months later and was completely destroyed. At the time of the crash, the FAA was in the final stages of a three-month review of AA operations. At the end Arrow Aeronautics was in financial trouble. A second crash didn't help matters either. Thus, the AA fleet was intended to be repainted to UsAir's colours by the beginning of this year. However, UsAir's engineers discovered major maintnence problems with the Arrow Aeronautics fleet, ranging from simple issues like cracked interior trim, peeling wallpaper, faulty interior lights and broken toilet flush motors and tray tables to serious flaws like cracked wing spars, broken fuel pumps, defective rudder servos, hydraulic fluid lines described as "ticking time bombs" by one senior engineer and more. Thus, the AA fleet was sold off for scrap or for use as spare parts. Only two airworthy aircraft survived. One was a MD-80 which was bought by an anonymous customer. The other plane stayed in USAir service until 2005 Fleet Arrow Aeronautics operated a fleet of 19 aircraft consisting of McDonnell Douglas MD-80s. The aircraft were fitted with azure seats. Most of the aircraft were more than 15 years old, many obtained from other carriers. Arrow Aeronautics had on average one of the oldest fleets in America averaging 27 years. Destinations AA's main hub was in Montipiler , and their focus cities were Cancun, New York, Houston, Miami, and Washington Dulles. Before the crash of Flight 618 AA operated to 43 cities in the U.S. and one in Canada. Most people chose AA for their low fares, such as $15 from Montpiler to Nashville.